Armin Arlert x Kitsune Reader: Deep In The Forest
by RandomlyKaiKite
Summary: All Hallow's Eve. An event celebrated by the 108th trainees squad to distract them from the horror of facing the titan's in the future. But what happens if Armin Arlert gets lost in the forest in the middle of the night on that day? For a contest in deviantART. Forgive me if there are OOC characters TT TT


**This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic so forgive me if there are some characters who are OOC (OTZ) Also, sorry if I have some few mistakes about Kitsunes. I don't know much about them TT_TT theses are probably just my head canons**

* * *

This time around the 104th Trainees Squad are now celebrating All Hallow's Eve. Every young soldier, dressed in different costumes. Their trainers and teachers allowed them to celebrate this event so they can forget the horror of facing a titan once they have graduated.

Armin Arlert was also not spared in this event. Tonight, he, his friends; Eren and Mikasa along with some others who chose to go deep in the forest and tell different ghost stories. The young blonde was hesitant, but after a lot of convincing, he finally said yes. Plus he _was_ curious about what the others trainees tales are.

As the young trainees marched on with lamp in their hand, doging branches that may smoop down and hit their faces or might break the glass of their only light source and cause a forest fire. As they have arrived to their destination. They gathered up fallen branches and leaves to make their camp fire.

Jean volunteered to tell his story first. The group gathered up to a small circle. Faces tried showing bravery, but it looked more like cowardice. The cadet smirked at the sight before him. He opened his mouth and told his tale.

Many stories have passed and the teenagers realized that their firewood is burning away slowly. They now must gather up more in order for their Activity to go one.

Armin volunteered to go in the darkness to gather more wood for them. Observing that everyone was reluctant to go, (surprisingly, even Mikasa). They were all scarred by the told stories. Especially Annie's.

The blonde sighed and picked up another fallen branch. He examined it under his lamp's light. Seeing it was okay he put it in his pile on his arm. In his peripheral vision, he saw a flash of gold. He looked in its direction but saw nothing.

But as he carried on in his expedition, he felt as if someone or something is watching him. He turned but saw just a few fireflies. 'That's where the flash of gold probably came from' He thought.

Suddenly his brain reminded him of Reiner's story. About a young girl who was a fox spirit.

He tried to shake it off, but that's the only story that that was glued to his mind.

_"She was seen as a young girl, about the age of fifteen..."_

He picked up leaves this time, not taking the load of twigs he is bearing on his arms.

_"Her (h/l)(h/c) gleamed under the silver moonlight, making a perfect halo. Her eyes in first glance seemed (e/c) but if you look closely it looks like pure gold."_

The blonde gulped, his breathing becoming into short pants as he tried his best not to feel like more of a coward than he originally was. He tried to hide that up coming whimper as a gust of cold wind slapped his face.

_"One may say that she is very pretty. Yes it may be true, except for her haunting features. She bore the ears and tail of a fox. Nail so sharp it seems it could pierce into you with just a flick of her hand."_

Soon Armin was distracted by his own thoughts, he didn't realize that a young girl was in front of him. Surprised, he spilled his load on the dirty soil and rolling off to God know where. He gasped in terror as the girl tried to approach him. He backed away frantically, not noticing that a tree root hit is heel, sending him toppling down and onto the ground. The sapphire eyed male scrambled away from the advancing creature. She climbed and jumped from tree to tree to get closer to him.

"Be careful of that girl. It's a better idea to distance from her than getting caught" Reiner's words reminded him. Due to his panic he tried to stand up, but was now blocked by the half-fox girl. He tried to scream but no sound came out but a mix of a choked cry and a whimper.

The weird female giggled.

Wait...

Giggled?

"I know what you're thinking." The girl stated Armin regained his composure and stared at the figure before him. "Don't worry, I don't eat cute boys." She giggled again and hid her smile in her sleeve.

"C-cute?" Armin stuttered. Mentally face palming himself on how pathetic he was in front of this girl. The half fox smiled and nodded. "I don't even eat humans, I prefer wild birds and mice in the forest." She continued. Everything Armin thought about them were wrong. This girl was not a monster. She was actually nice, but kinda gave him a heart attack when he saw her.

"Wh-what are you?" he asked, processing what he said, he tried to approach her in a more polite manner. "I-I mean I didn't mean to be rude b-but I-I wasjustcurious a-and-" He tried to explain but was cute off when the girl before her said: "I'm a kitsune. Haven't you heard of one before?"

The golden blonde shook his head. "I've heard of stories but they didn't mention what your kind are called."

"Oh... so now you know what we're called!" She exclaimed.

"Um... can I touch your um..." He shyly pointed at the fluffy tail behind her that seemed to swish at the mention of its presence. The Kitsune chuckled and nodded. Armin reached out and petted the fluffy tail. It was as soft as normal fur. It slightly twitched as he applied more pressure to it. Seeing it was enough, he pulled his hand away. Yep it's completely real

"Do I need more proof to show you that our kind is real?" She asked. The ocean hued teen nodded.

"It's getting late though. I think it's best if you go back to where you've come from, before one of my kind who eats humans get you." She adviced him. "Leave your burden, I can see your friends taking their leave without you." She added. The trainee nodded and turned around. Before he could take a step, he turned around saw the unhappy face of the young kitsune.

"C-can you at least tell me your name?" He asked. The young lady smiled her sharp canines showing to the human. "It's (Name)"

Armin smiled seeing that he has now found a friend, even he may admit this is completely peculiar, he still found it very amusing. "I'm Armin, then." He held out his hand for her to shake. The girl looked at it skeptically and took his hand. Her hand was cold but soft, he held her hand and shook it a little, sealing their friendship.

"Can you give me another favor?" She asked looking at her bare feet and Armin can notice a light pink blush dusting her cheeks.

"What is it?" Armin looked back again, just when he was about to leave her.

"What does it feel being kissed?" She was reluctant and her eyes seemed glued to the ground as she said her question. It was the male cadet's turn to chuckle and went near her. He took her face in his hand and gently lifted it up. (Name) looked up to him. Her Golden-(e/c) meeting his ocean blue ones. He closed them as he slowly closed their distance. The (h/c) haired kitsune closed her eyes tightly feeling the warmth on her pale forehead. She blushed to a darker shade of pink to a rosy red.

Armin pulled away away seeing the young fox girl's wide eyes, she shook her head and looked up at him again smiling like nothing happend.

"So that's what a kiss feels like! It tickles!" She laughed slightly and jumped on the balls of her feet, her tail and hair bouncing up lightly. The blonde boy nodded seeing how the moon was high up, it must have been later than 10 now.

"I really have to go now, (Name)..." He waved and turned to where he once been, picking up his lamp. (Name) frowned and her tail dropped down. Noticing that her companion is walking away, she grabbed his warm hand in hers.

"Will we ever see each other again?" She asked, a few tears brimming her eyes as he looked at her. Armin looked down feeling unsure. He averted his gaze on her, but sighing in defeat, he nodded, because he also wanted to see this beautiful girl again.

"I promise..." He smiled at her, she beamed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you..." She smiled. They both looked at each other.

"See you soon, (Name)..." Armin waved and looked at her one last time, seeing her waving goodbye to him with a sad smile made his heart clench a bit. He saw her slowly disappearing into the shadows as he slowly walked farther away with his lamp.

A few minutes have passed and Armin surprisingly found no trouble in finding the route to go back to their camp. Was it because (Name) was still following him, guiding him to prevent getting lost? He saw the familiar barracks of the trainees, some of them are even running around, probably doing their community service for staying out late at night.

Surely he'll get one too, seeing that he was the only one who got out of the forest looked back at the forest and up to the night sky, remembering the small time he spent while meeting (Name). He unconsciously touched his lips, the feeling of her smooth, pale forehead on his lips felt nice.

'If i see her again soon, I hope it would be more than just a kiss on the forehead.' He thought, but shook it away seeing the low probability of their promise, with him being a recruit in one of the most dangerous jobs, and her being a mythical spirit that lurks in deep forests. Waiting for a promise to be fulfilled.

He sighed as he trudged back to their barracks.

_'But... I can dream... Can't I?'_

* * *

I**'m baaaccckkkk~! I missed you guys so much. Here let me kissyu 3 lolnaaahhhh I still have my personal space. This was made for a halloween contest in deviantArt. It's been a while since I've been writing, I focused on drawing first okay? and also school Orz**

**YOU THOUGHT THAT THIS IS GOING TO END UP BEING PURE FLUFF, DIDN'T YOU?! WELL THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG BEECH!/tonfa'd.**

**Anyway yeah, like I've said, I find it VERY difficult to make pure fluff in a story. It has to hav that heart breaking feeling that you have to end up singing:**

**The bus on the feels go round and round~**

**The feels on the bus go round and round~**

**I might make a sequel of this. IF SOME PEOPLE ASKS MEEEEE~!**


End file.
